In the use of machines a dipper stick, an implement pivotally connected to the end of such dipper stick and a tilt assembly operatively interconnecting the dipper stick and the implement for tilting the implement about the axis of the connection of the implement to the dipper stick, it often is desirable to utilize different implements to perform different work functions and further to expeditiously detach and attach different implements. Typically, such implements are provided with a pair of spaced, parallel mounting pins. In the prior art, there are numerous types of devices mountable on the dipper stick and tilt links of such machines and detachably connectable to the mounting pins of such implements. It has been found, however, that many of such coupling devices are complicated in design, expensive to manufacture and difficult to maneuver in detaching one implement and attaching another implement. Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide an improved assembly for expeditiously detaching and attaching different implements for performing different work functions on a machine provided with a dipper stick and a tilt assembly, which is simple in design, comparatively inexpensive to manufacture and easy to maneuver to detach and attach various implements.
The present invention provides an improved coupler for detachably connecting an implement provided with a pair of mounting pins on a machine having a dipper stick provided with a connecting pin and at least one tilt link provided with a connecting pin, generally consisting of a body having means for connecting the body to the dipper stick connecting pin and the tilt link connecting pin, a first jaw portion engageable with one of the implement mounting pins and a pair of opposed guide recesses; a jaw member mounted on such body and cooperable with the guide recesses for displacement along a line of travel, engageable with the other of the implement mounting pins; and means for selectively displacing such movable jaw member along such line of travel for engaging and disengaging such movable jaw relative with such other implement mounting pin. Preferably, one of the side walls of the implement mounting pin receiving recess of the displaceable jaw member is longer than the opposed side wall of such recess so that when the dipper stick of the machine is maneuvered to receive one of the mounting pins of the implement in the jaw portion of the coupler, and then the tilt assembly of the machine is operated to position the recess of the displaceable jaw in alignment with the other mounting pin of the implement, such longer side wall of the recess of the displaceable wall will engage such other mounting pin of the implement to facilitate such alignment.